


Just Relax, Trust Me, It’s Okay to Let Go…

by lokivsanubis



Series: Bingo Entries 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Bucky Barnes Abuses Power, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is in control, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Oral Sex, Hypnotism, Hypnotist Bucky Barnes, Lace Panties, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lube, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Controlled Steve Rogers, Mind Controlled Tony Stark, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Potentially Non consensual Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship based on hypnotic suggestion, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Somehow It all works out in the end!, Top Bucky Barnes, Trigger words, What Is Love Really?, almost non con, consenting issues, semi forced relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: For the love of all things please read the tagsBucky Barnes Bingo 2019: K1: KINK - PRAISE KINKB5 - KINK - NIPPLE PLAY - Chapter 3“One word Tony… Come on let go… just relax and trust me… you know you’ll feel so much better once you relax.” He continued massaging up the other’s arm listening to the moans that escaped his slightly parted lips. “How do you feel Tony… One word…”“Good…”“Alright just a bit deeper… the better you feel the deeper you go and the deeper you go the better you feel…” He began massaging the length of Tony’s arm.Tony’s head began to lull as he fell deeper into a trance.Bucky smiled. “Ahhh, you fell so much faster this time… now Anthony let’s see if you followed my suggestions from our last session.” he released the inventor’s arm. “Strip and let’s see what you’re wearing under your suit.”Tony sleepily undid his shirt revealing the beginnings of white lace against lightly tanned skin.OR: The Bucky is a hypnotist and uses his ability to hypnotize his best friend into being in a relationship with him and later gets tony to join them fanfic nobody asked for but I wrote as a way.





	1. Just Relax, Trust Me, It’s Okay to Let Go…

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS! IF ANY OF THAT BOTHERS YOU LOOK AWAY NOW! 
> 
> This is a story about Bucky whom uses hypnotism to plant suggestions and basically control the lives of the people around him. It's a non power's AU where Bucky wanted Steve so he took him and now he wants Tony so he's training him. 
> 
> Written for the Praise Kink Square for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019. 
> 
> Everyone is over the age of minority. 
> 
> Tony is 25  
> Bucky is 30  
> Steve is 27

Bucky smiled as he gently massaged Tony’s hand, he could feel the younger brunette becoming loose and relaxed as he carefully worked the strains from the inventor’s hands. His smile widened as he watched those doe brown eyes began to grow heavy with sleep. The slow pulsing music he played during their sessions was doing its job perfectly. It helped he’d trained the engineer’s skilled hands to be a calming touch point when he handled them. Tony was like putty in his hands. 

 

“It’s okay to let go Tony… just relax and trust me… It’s okay to let go… the deeper you go the better you’ll feel.” He began to massage the mechanic’s wrist. “The better you feel the deeper you go.”  He watched the brunette’s eyes close. “How do you feel Tony?” 

 

Tony could only moan his eyes had drifted shut. 

 

“One word Tony… Come on let go… just relax and trust me… you know you’ll feel so much better once you relax.” He continued massaging up the other’s arm listening to the moans that escaped his slightly parted lips. “How do you feel Tony… One word…” 

 

“Good…” 

 

“Alright just a bit deeper… the better you feel the deeper you go and the deeper you go the better you feel…” He began massaging the length of Tony’s arm. 

 

Tony’s head began to lull as he fell deeper into a trance. 

 

Bucky smiled. “Ahhh, you fell so much faster this time… now Anthony let’s see if you followed my suggestions from our last session.” he released the inventor’s arm. “Strip and let’s see what you’re wearing under your suit.” 

 

Tony sleepily undid his shirt revealing the beginnings of white lace against lightly tanned skin. 

  
  


Bucky smile widened. He licked his lips and patiently waited for Tony to completely remove his suit then place it carefully on the empty seat next to him. 

 

“Well look at you all pretty in your white panties and lace just like I asked…” he carefully leaned forward, placing a hand on Tony’s hairless thigh. “You look so pretty for me. I really appreciate it.” 

 

The blissed out smile on Tony’s face let’s Bucky know Tony is just falling deeper and deeper. Tony loved to be praised. He was an excellent example of what happens when your parents just don’t hug you enough and then someone paid you just enough attention. Once Bucky figured out praise was the key to opening Tony’s box this whole process became twenty times easier. 

 

Bucky leaned forward and took Tony’s hands in his. “Do you enjoy it? Wearing something so pretty?” 

 

Tony sleepily nodded his head. 

 

“Can you use words?” Bucky asked, “It would make me very happy if you told me how it feels…” 

 

Tony moaned blood quickly rushing south. How did it feel? He felt like he was floating really… he whimpered as Bucky’s thumbs massaged his hands. He was overcome with a deep sense of relaxation and peace. 

 

“So good…” he mumbled, “feels good…” 

 

Bucky smiled, “You make me so happy Tony. Good boy.” He praised brining Tony’s left knuckles to his lips to kiss.  “Did that feel good?” 

 

Tony nods slowly a wet spot appearing at the tented tip of his white panties. His arousal evident and radiating heat. 

 

“Words, Tony…” Bucky reminded. He loved hearing Tony’s voice. It was so unlike Steve’s. 

 

Often he stripped his boyfriend of the ability to speak instead making Steve communicate his needs through nonverbal communications. Also he usually had Steve’s mouth wrapped around something and not available for words. 

 

The words were slow and slurred. Tony’s mouth taking the time to make the sounds even if it was toned down. “Yes…. so good…” 

 

“Alright Doll,” Bucky began smiling as Tony’s dick literally jumped. “Shall we move onto the fun stuff?” He asked letting go of Tony’s hands and watching them fall listlessly to Tony’s sides. “Are you ready to feel even better? Tell me…” 

 

“Yeeessss…” he replied waiting on Bucky’s next word. 

 

“Okay Doll, let’s get started…” he stood up and took Tony’s hands. “Let’s get you to the massage table…” he led Tony across the small room to the massage table and placed him face down on it. 

 

“You’re always so good for me… you’re one of the best clients I have, you know…” he began praising the young brunette as he slowly worked the knots out of Tony’s shoulders and neck.  

 

After a while he got up onto the massage table and laid himself over Tony, smiling at the moan Tony let out. 

 

“I haven’t read about you in the tabloids lately… Have you been a good boy since our last session?” His voice ghosted over Tony’s ear as Bucky’s skilled hands massaged the calm brunette’s scalp through his short hair. He worked his clothed hips against Tony’s bare skin 

 

“Yeeesss…” Tony moaned his hips moving down into the table and up to meet Bucky’s. 

 

“You’re the best…” Bucky whispered before carefully moving his hands along Tony’s spine and moving to rest his hands on Tony’s perfectly sculpted ass. He gently kneaded each check before spreading them slightly. 

 

A low hiss of approval escaped his lips as he took in the sight of a silicon plug delicately pressed into Tony’s hole. 

 

“Ah Doll, you do want a dick in your pussy?” He praised surprised at the sight. 

 

Honestly Bucky wasn’t sure if Tony swung that far on the spectrum. He had placed the suggestion during their last meeting to see if Tony was indeed as loose as the tabloids suggested. 

 

“Yeeaaaahhh!” Tony screamed when Bucky gently pressed on the plug watching Tony’s hole stretch to accommodate the movement. 

 

Bucky couldn’t help but smirk, this was all going according to plan. “What do you say to meeting Steve during your next session?” He asked gently massaging one perfectly supple butt cheek while slowly drilling and tugging with the plug inside of Tony with the other hand. 

 

Tony doesn’t respond as he writhed in pleasure. He was down deep. He was low enough to plant suggestions. 

 

“You’re so good for me Tony…” Bucky praised his voice slow. He carefully articulated every word he slowly got Tony to turn over looking at the ruined mess of the other’s panties made him grin. “You feel so good… you’ve gone so deep and you’re so relaxed. I’m so proud of you.” 

 

He took Tony’s hands again massaging them. “Now listen to me Doll…” he carefully works his thumbs into Tony’s palms. “Focus on me… my voice brings you a calm pleasure…” 

 

Tony’s hips still as his erection strained again the confines of his underwear. The lace embarrassingly damp from Tony’s need. 

 

“Good boy…” Bucky praised continuing to rub Tony’s hands. “Now beautiful boy I want you to look at me… I’m going to tell you something wonderful.” 

 

Tony’s face flushed as unfocused brown eyes blinked up to look at him. “When you hear praise you become aroused. You love to be praised…. Tell me Tony do you like praise?” 

 

Tony nodded a trail of drool running down the side of his mouth. “Praise… please…” Tony’s words are slow and slurred.

 

“Good boy, so good for me…” he praised smiling down at Tony. “Now… now I’m going to suggest something. I want you to consider it… do you understand Tony you need to consider it…” 

 

Tony nodded his head slowly. 

 

“Good boy,” Bucky praised watching Tony fall deeper and deeper into the trance. “You appreciate a good looking body and are attracted to good looking people. You find my boyfriend Steve’s body extremely attractive and him very good looking…” 

 

Tony nodded having seen pictures of Bucky and Steve before knew this was true. 

 

“You will be aroused anytime you see him… You’ll want to jump him and feel him deep inside you.” Bucky reached beneath them and pressed against the plug. “You’ll work yourself here.” He moved the plug slowly in and out, “to prepare yourself for him… you’ll have dreams about us fucking you… making you ours…” 

 

Tony’s hips thrust up and he moaned. Tears began leaking from his eyes. He wanted it so bad already. 

 

Bucky rose an eyebrow, “You already dream about me fucking you?” 

 

Tony’s head slowly nodded up and down. His eyes completely clouded over his body hard and wanting. 

 

Bucky was reaching deep into Tony’s subconscious. The honesty he’s receiving is unparalleled. Now that he knew Tony wanted that… on some level thought of him sexually planting this seed got so much easier. 

 

“You’ll be a good boy until Steve or I touch you… you won’t have sex with anyone else do you understand? You definitely won’t come for anyone else until I tell you… not even yourself…” 

 

Tony nodded his understanding, “Only you… only come for you…” he whimpered as his erection strained wanting to be free. 

 

“Such a good boy… you like that one don’t you…” he purred slowly running his and Tony’s joined hands against the tranced brunette’s erection. “When you come you’re going to feel so good you’ll pass out… You’ll listen to everything I say in this state… I’ll wake you up once it’s all over understand?” 

 

Tony nodded and Bucky suggested,“When you wake up you should ask me about meeting Steve.” 

 

Tony nodded again and Bucky smiled, “You’ll dream about Steve and I fucking you… making you ours and taking such good care of your hungry pussy.” He slowed their stroke and Tony cried out trying to move his hips to reach upward for more friction.

 

“Finally… I want you to keep dressing in a way that makes you feel sexy but remember no one can make you come but me and Steve… You’ll find Steve so attractive seeing him will make you want but you won’t touch until I tell you. You can’t kiss him until I tell you… but until then just imagine how great it will be… It’ll be relaxing to you…” 

 

Tony nodded as he thrust his hips to meet their mutual grip. 

 

“Come for me Doll. Show me how much you enjoyed our session.” Bucky commanded tightening their grip and give a few sharp jerks. 

 

Tony let out a strangled scream as he came cum shooting across his chest as his back arched so violently some of it landed on his chin. 

 

Bucky caught the writhing brunette in his arms and soothed him through his intense orgasm gently stroking his softening member and whispering his suggestions and trigger words over and over.

 

“I'm so happy when you let go for me Tony. I am so proud of you…” he praised watching the brunette’s cock harden again as it leaned against the brunette’s thigh. “I can’t wait for you to meet Stevie…” He leaned down and kissed Tony’s sweaty brow. “You’re just gonna love him. I’m sure of it.” He ran his hands lovingly through the younger brunette’s hair. 

 

After working Tony through another orgasm he carefully cleaned and redressed the brunette in his suit and sat him up on the couch. He snapped his fingers in front of Tony’s face and laughed lightly as Tony jolted awake. 

 

“There you are.” Bucky quieted his laughter, “You always fall asleep during just the basics…” He gently placed his hand on Tony’s clothed knee. “How was it; do you feel rested?” He smiled when Tony didn’t even react to the touch. 

 

“Yeah…” Tony yawned rubbing his eyes with his palms before stretching his arms upwards feeling his shoulders and neck pop and crack. A blush came to his face as he felt his lace bra rub against his oddly sensitive nipples. 

 

Bucky smirked knowingly, Tony had ridden that table hard no doubt he’d chafed his money makers. 

 

“Well that’s good, your next appointment is next Wednesday at three.” Bucky said pulling out his date book. “Does this still work for you?” 

 

Tony nodded pulling out his phone, “Pepper already has you in the calendar… But I was thinking…” He opened his calendar and really looked at it. “I’m free this Saturday at noon… I know it’s not professional of me but I’d really like to see you… Like outside of this…” 

 

Bucky smiled pretending to be surprised. “Well you know I’m basically married right?” 

 

Tony nodded a blush coming to his face, “Oh… I know… But I was wondering if maybe you… you and Steve wanted to meet anyway… I’d like to thank you for all the help you’ve given me… I sleep so much better… ever since we started doing these sessions…” 

 

Bucky smiled, “I’ll text Stevie and get back to you.” He offering his hand. 

  
Tony shook it in his firm grasp and let out an uncontrollable moan when Bucky swiped his thumb over the back of Tony’s hand and said “You were really good today Tony. I’ll see you later.”  Bucky departed the small office with the passing comment, “Take your time this room is free the rest of the day… Come by and see me before you go. It’s okay to come.” 

 

Tony looked down feeling the tent building in his pants.  FUCK! Tony thought his masseuse was so hot. His pussy clenched around the plug inside of him making him go cross eyed for a moment and moan again. Tony got off three times before he felt sated enough to leave the office giving Bucky a quick goodbye as he rushed out the door embarrassed by his own behavior. 

 

Bucky didn’t bother getting up from his desk as he watched the younger brunette go. 

 

Once he heard the door close he looked under his desk and smiled at the sight. Steve on his knees, eyes glazed over with his full, red painted lips wrapped around Bucky’s cock. It was exactly where Steve belonged and exactly where Bucky was going to keep him.  His sessions with Tony were becoming so intense he couldn’t wait to get home to fuck Steve so he started bringing him to the office. 

 

Steve attended to Bucky’s needs while the brunette went back to looking at his day calendar. He’d text Tony tomorrow and agree to the lunch date. After all his email had been checked and he’d made a few phone calls he reached under the desk and gently rubbed the side of Steve’s face feeling the outline of his cock through Steve’s cheek.    
  
“No one can say I never do anything for you Steve… This one is gonna be good for both of us.” He informed the occupied blonde as he moved his hand to the blonde’s hair. “Swallow all of it then put me away so we can head home. You can come once maybe after dinner.” He grunted releasing down Steve’s throat. 

 

The blonde let out a low grunt as Bucky filled his mouth. He carefully swallowed every drop and wiped his mouth clean. He licked Bucky’s cock clean before placing it back into Bucky’s boxers and zipping up his fly. He’d done an excellent job of not getting a drop on Bucky’s pants. 

 

Bucky backed away and let the blonde out from under the desk.  He offered him a napkin. “Wipe your mouth Steve then give me back the napkin.” 

 

Steve cleaned the lipstick from his mouth then allowed the brunette to kiss him. “You’re so perfect.” He accented the word with another peck on Steve’s lips. 

 

Steve blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Bucky. “Ah, I was just going to tell you…” He started before going into an animated story about something his running buddy Sam had told him this morning during their jog. “It was the greatest thing…" Once the story finished he looked at Bucky with these adoring eyes. "So I’m here to escort you home. You’re ready right?” 

 

“Yes Stevie… Let’s go home.” He said slipping his arm into Steve’s as they walked out of the office locking the door behind them. 

 

Bucky’s life was really perfect. Everything was where he wanted it to be and the new edition was only going to make life so much better. 


	2. STOP. CLAP. FREEZE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of back story about Steve and Bucky... 
> 
> This story is dark... please if any of the tags bother you look away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please head the tags!

Bucky rested on the couch mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV. He was off today and planned to spend it with his beloved best friend and boyfriend Steve once the other returned from his morning run. He didn’t bother looking up at the clock. The moment it read 9:00 the front door opened.

 

“Hey Buck I’m back.” Steve called from the front door. 

 

Bucky could hear Steve removing his shoes by the door and making his way into the kitchen.  Bucky knew every move Steve would make between the front door and the couch. He had programmed it into him after all. 

 

Bucky moves to look over the couch as Steve stood in the kitchen removing his tank top. Once the top was placed on the back of a barstool the blonde threw him a wide smile. 

 

“Good morning Buck.” He sounded cheery. Oh Bucky did love the sound of his voice when it was filled with love and admiration.

 

Their morning routine is interrupted by their phone ringing. 

 

Steve answers it, “Hello this is Steve.” His smile slowly vanished as the person on the other end of the line spoke to him. “Sharon Carter?” Steve’s voice wavered for moment. 

 

Bucky immediately sprung off the back couch and ran into the kitchen ripping the phone from Steve’s ear. He immediately ended the call and looked at Steve. 

 

The blonde’s baby blues were clearly confused. He placed a hand on his head and mumbled her name, “Sharon Carter… Sharon Carter… I proposed to her… Bucky wasn’t I supposed to marr-”

 

Bucky immediate clapped his hands in Steve’s face. “Don’t you belong to me?” 

 

Steve looked up at him confused, “What? Sharon… wasn’t I…” 

 

Bucky clapped his hands again, “Don’t you belong to me?” 

 

Steve’s eyes were now trained on Bucky, just like he’d been taught, “Shar-”

 

Bucky clapped his hands and looked him straight in the eye, “Steve you’re so perfect.” Then he snapped his fingers.  “Kneel and apologize to me.” 

 

Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to his knees. “Buck… I… I don’t know what came over me I’m sorry.” He kept his head lowered as he continued. “I’m sorry.”

 

“My perfect boy… who do you belong to?” Bucky asked calmly placing the phone back on the cradle. 

 

“I belong with you Buck… Till the end of the line.” His words are slow and elongated.

 

Bucky has been reinforcing Steve’s commands for nearly 3 years. Steve could almost take himself under now and keep himself there. Though until recently he had not used those triggers in this way. 

 

“Come show me.” Bucky said sitting in the closest bar stool spreading his legs. “Make me believe you. Show me how much you adore me.” 

 

Steve crawled along the floor to him and slowly took Bucky’s left foot into his hands and brought it to his mouth licking it carefully before sucking on each of his beloved boyfriend’s toes. 

 

Bucky fucked Steve’s mouth with his foot for a good minute before motioning to his crotch. “ Get to it you unfaithful dog. How dare you mention that woman’s name… the one you cheated on me with!” He snapped. 

 

“I’m sorry…” the story Bucky had suggested to Steve all those years ago playing in Steve’s mind. “Thank you for taking me back and still loving me.” He nuzzled Bucky’s crotch. 

 

“When you take my cock into your filthy sinner mouth you’ll love it so much you’ll stay on it until I tell you to stop and you’ll drink every load I give you. Do you understand?” 

 

Steve nodded, “Yes…love your cock...” His voice is slow his words almost mixing together. 

 

“Then start redeeming yourself you cheating asshole.” Bucky snapped watching the trigger words change Steve’s whole demeanor. He became soft and subservient as he pulled down Bucky’s sleeping pants and took Bucky’s rapidly hardening member into his mouth deep throating it with a practiced ease. 

 

Bucky rested one hand in Steve’s hair giving him reassuring touches while the other reached for his phone. He put his headphones in and started watching a movie.  He’d let out a low grunt when he came but otherwise didn’t acknowledge the blonde. 

 

After awhile he shifted forcing Steve’s back to the counter and roughly placed his hands on either side of the blonde’s head. Holding him in a tight grip he stood up forcing himself further down the blonde’s throat. 

 

Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s thighs as he attempted to breath and keep his balance while the brunette viciously fucked his face. The feeling of Buck’s balls slapping his chin and throat threw him over the edge. He groaned coming in his running pants from the treatment. His hazy eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Buck spasm in his throat. He swallowed every drop the brunette gave struggling to breath around the brunette’s girth. 

 

“Oh Stevie... you’ll never leave me right? You’d never dream of going back to that woman and leaving me alone right?” Bucky looked down his nose as Steve, stuffed full of his cock and drool sliding down his perfect jaw. 

 

Bucky pushed back onto the bar stool allowing Steve to take in a mouthful of air. The brunette couldn’t help but smile as the blonde shot up quick to take his cock back deep. There were times Bucky really loved the power of suggestion. 

 

“You’re such a cock slut…” Bucky praised petting his boyfriend’s sweat soaked brow. He combed the blonde’s hair from his eyes. Hazed baby blue looked into stormy grey. “Answer me Steve… you’ll never leave me right?” 

 

Steve shook his head slowly from side to side as he worked Bucky’s limp member in his mouth.

 

“Why is that?” Bucky asked pulling the blond off his cock. “Tell me Steve, why won’t you ever leave me?” 

 

Bucky had never and would never suggest love. He could suggest attraction, affection and even trust but never love. Lust was far more logical than love and had a pretty simple blueprint to follow. Love had too many variables. Unless he wanted to tear Steve’s psyche to pieces and stitch it back together in a design he approved he wouldn’t be able to suggest that. As a result Bucky never did. 

 

Steve looked at him with this earnest expression, “I love you Buck…” his eyes are glazed over and he’s deep down. Even without the suggestion Bucky knows it’s true when someone gets down that low all they can say is the truth. 

 

Bucky can’t even hide his shock. “You love me?” He replies testing Steve’s resolve. 

 

The blonde nodded with a happy expression, “Forever…” his words are long again and spoken so slowly, “since third grade… I was so happy the first time…” 

 

“That’s enough…” Bucky covered his mouth and let go of Steve’s hair. 

 

Upon being released the blonde moved to take Bucky’s cock again. Bucky pushed him back the mood completely gone. 

 

“Go upstairs and take a shower. Make sure to wash your hair and slick it back. Brush your teeth.  Put on a black tank top and blue boxers.” He motioned away, “ and when you come back tell me ‘Good morning’ that phone call never happened. We’ll talk about moving back home. We can’t stay here anymore.” He ordered then went back to watching his movie on his phone still hanging out of his pants. 

 

Steve nodded and walked off slowly towards their bedroom. 

 

Once the shower started Bucky broke down. Steve loved him and this was how he had to find out. Fuck! 

 

Bucky pulled himself together and mulled around the kitchen preparing sandwiches. It was nearly noon now… he’d let Steve suck him off for more than 2 hours. 

 

“Hey Babe.” Steve said coming into the kitchen and giving Bucky a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning.” 

 

“Longest shower ever.” Bucky teased kissing him back. 

 

Steve blushes, “Sorry… got caught up in a…” he looked down at his hands. 

 

“Did you at least think of me?” Bucky asked handing Steve a sandwich. 

 

“Who else would I think about?” Steve asked curiously. “I love you Buck.”

 

Bucky nearly dropped his plate. 

 

“I know I don’t say it enough but I love you.” Steve kisses him again eyes clear and focused. 

 

Bucky didn’t say anything and went about eating his sandwich. 

 

About halfway through lunch Steve brought up moving. “You know Buck I kinda miss New York… Think we should move back?” 

 

Bucky rose an eyebrow, “Sure Stevie...If you’re through with Cali we can move back.” 

\--

Bucky sat up in bed watching Steve sleep. He hadn’t figured she’d call. He really should have considered it. It had only been six months since Bucky “suggested” to Steve he break up with his side piece (her) and be loyal to him. It had only been six months since they began living together seemingly overnight. 

 

Bucky thought back to that night as Steve rolled over onto his side away from him. The blonde’s gentle snores were the only sound in the room. Bucky sighed, this is all he ever wanted and he couldn’t even be happy about it.  

 

“Damn it Steve…” He lamented resting his eyes in the palms of his hands thinking back to that fated night 6 months ago. “I never thought you… I should have… Damn it…” But really it had begun way longer than that… But six months ago it had definitely become something more and lead them to this. 

 

Steve had convinced Bucky to move here to sunny California and take up his stress relief coaching here so they could be together. Bucky had been happy to be near Steve again having missed the blonde during their 4 year separation. Steve had wanted to go to an art school in California while Bucky stayed back in New York and learned relaxation and stress relief techniques from a master named Alexander Pierce. 

 

\--

 

Over the past four years they’d seen one another only a handful of times, but in that time Bucky had been practicing what Pierce had taught him on Steve. He remembered the first time. 

 

It has been innocent. Steve was stressing out about an art history final and had given himself an asthma attack. Bucky had just happened to be visiting, Alexander had some celebrity client fly them out so they could work through some issue or another. Bucky had gone to see Steve.  He explained he could help Steve relax and Steve had decided it couldn’t hurt any worse then what was happening. Steve thought it would be fun and for a while it was. 

 

Steve had sat across from Bucky and let the others begin his work. Bucky set up his phone and let it play the low pulsing beat just like Pierce had taught him. Steve followed Bucky’s instructions and allowed Bucky to read off the script he carried in his pocket. As Bucky read through the script Steve’s head slowly rolled back until he was out. 

 

Bucky smiled, of course it was easy to put Steve under they had so much trust between them. They’d basically been together since Steve was born. The cute little blonde babe next door that had to sleep in the incubator. 

 

Once Steve was under Bucky carefully gave the suggestion, “Everything is going to be fine with your art history classes. Trust me, I know you and you’re going to do just fine.” He smiled now to see if it worked, “When you think about your art history classes you’ll feel calm and touch your left ear for two seconds. This will seem perfectly normal to you. Do you understand?” 

 

Steve’s head nodded. 

 

Bucky smiled and snapped his fingers, “You’re so perfect Steve.” 

 

He watched Steve’s head fall forward. 

 

Steve snapped up, “What happened?” He asked looking around, “Did you give up? I don’t feel any different.” 

 

Bucky smiled, “So tell me something about your class…” 

 

Steve paused and after a moment he reached up and touched his left ear for two seconds and let out a breath, “You know… I don’t know what I was worried about. It’s going to be fine. You’re right…” Steve said shrugging. 

 

It had been the first of many times Steve would willingly allow Bucky to hypnotize him. He had no problem helping his friend improve his skills. It had never been anything more then something to calm Steve down when his anxiety about school was too high so he thought. 

 

Bucky though had other plans, especially after he met Sharon. The blonde soliaite that seemed overly interested in Steve. Steve had not introduced her as his girlfriend being careful with how he explained their friendship. Bucky wasn’t stupid he caught on and when he realized Steve was trying to keep a secret he used a trigger to get the truth and to punish him. 

 

This was probably when it started to go wrong… When things came off the rails. 

 

\--

 

Steve had come in from a night out to find Bucky drinking in the living room. Bucky usually bunked up with Steve when he and Alexander were in town. Steve had remembered Bucky was coming but wasn’t used to seeing him like that. 

 

“Hey Buck! What’s up?” Steve asked skin still a little flushed and red lipstick still smeared on his cheek. 

 

“Where yah been Stevie?” Bucky asked bringing a beer to his lips. 

 

“Out with Sharon… The semester’s over today so we were celebrating…” He replied with a shrug. 

 

“She’s just the girl from down the hall right Steve?” Bucky asked something off in his voice. 

 

Steve noticed the low base in the background that rhythmic thumping. He felt his head already swimming. He turned to look for the speaker. Upon seeing it he made a move to turn it off. 

 

Bucky clapped his hands and called him , “Stop...” 

 

Steve turned to look at him and then shook his head, “Hang on these speakers…” he moved again to go turn them off. 

 

Bucky clapped again and called out, “ Stop…” 

 

Steve paused mid step, “What-” 

 

Bucky interrupted him when he clapped his hands again, “FREEZE.” He looked at him and growled, “Steve you’re perfect.” 

 

Steve’s eyes clouded and he was out. 

 

“Come here,” Bucky pointed to the ground in front of him. “You have something you need to explain to me. Don’cha Stevie?” 

 

Steve walked over to him and paused looking at him. 

 

“Who is Sharon to you Stevie?” He asked already knowing the answer.

 

“She’s my girl…” He replied blinking, he was coming up. He didn’t want this. “I didn’t want you to know…” 

  
Bucky clapped his hands snapped his fingers. 

 

Steve’s eyes clouded over again. 

 

“I’m not finished.” He snapped he was so angry. How dare Steve find a girlfriend! How dare!

 

Bucky was furious. He’d loved Steve first, though all those years, all the hospital visits, all the long winter nights and hot summer days. He’d loved Steve when no woman would spare him a passing glance. How dare someone else sneak in just because they were apart now… He couldn’t have this. 

 

Pierce had warned him. Suggestions could trigger lust and affection but never love.  _ Love is too complicated an emotion. Go for the easy to understand things lust, longing… Use the doors they provide you instead of breaking windows and you’ll get them to do whatever you want.  _

 

Bucky had been drinking and now his ego was hurting he couldn’t have that.  He looked at his best friend, the little scrappy kid all grown up. The lady killer. “I’m going to tell you something good and you’re going to think it’s perfectly normal do you understand? Shake your head if you understand…” 

 

Steve shook his head affirmative. 

 

“Very good…” Bucky smiled taking another swig of beer. “You’re gonna apologize to me for lying to me about Sharon.” he commanded,  “You know how you’re gonna do it?”

 

The blonde shook his head no. 

 

“By getting on your knees and using that lying mouth of yours to get me off.” Bucky commanded. “And when it’s over you’re gonna go brush your teeth and when you come out of the bathroom you’re going to be honest with me about Sharon. You’re gonna be honest with me from now on about her. You will not lie to me anymore and this will be normal. Do you understand?” 

 

The blonde nodded going to his knees between Bucky’s spread thighs and starting on his apology. 

 

\--

 

From that point their relationship on the surface hadn’t seemed to change but Bucky couldn’t help but use Steve’s body. The blonde was easy to control and was more than capable of satisfying Bucky with his body. They only saw one another every once and a while due to the distance apart they lived so things went on pretty normally. 

 

Steve continued to see Sharon and when Bucky came he slept with Bucky waking up not remembering in the morning. 

 

Three years of that gets you to the present with Steve and Sharon’s broken engagement and Steve living with Bucky here in this apartment mostly under suggestion. 

 

It took them three more weeks to sell all the stuff they weren’t packing into Steve’s subaru to take back to New York and then they were gone as if they’d never been in California. 

 

Steve didn’t bring up Sharon again nor did she call ever again. It was like she never happened and as far as Bucky would suggest, it never did. Steve had had an affair once… 

 

That’s just how they remember this whole incident.  This whole period of their lives really. 

 

\-- 

 

Bucky awoke to the sound of Steve coming back from his morning run. They would be going to meet Tony soon. He sat up with a stretch just in time for his boyfriend to come into the room shirt stripped ready to hit the showers. 

 

Steve noticing he was awake ran over and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the lips. “Did I wake you?”  he asked eyes looking so adoringly at Bucky. 

 

“No, I was just getting up.” Bucky replied rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Rest some more Love, I’m going to take a shower then make us something to eat.” he offered before heading towards the shower. 

 

Bucky rested his head on his knees. 

 

Everything was exactly how Bucky wanted it. Adding Tony to this was just going to be icing on his already sweet cake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Tony will be back and it's gonna be so much fun :) 
> 
> Please feel free to share with me your thoughts :)


	3. Steve Tossed Tony's Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is still dark and lacks a beta. 
> 
> B5 - Kink Square: Nipple Play (cuz that happens in this chapter) 
> 
> Please if any of the tags bother you do not read. 
> 
> Tony starts us out strong and Bucky brings it home in the end. 
> 
> Lunch goes exactly as Bucky planned for the most part. 
> 
> enjoy :)

 

Tony was nervous for some reason. He’d been fiddling with his pen all morning as he tried to draw up new blueprints for the new plane he and his brother were designing together. 

 

Gregory paid him little mind as he ran over a model he’s input into the computer.  

 

Tony’s mind had been pretty scattered since leaving his massage and relaxation appointment with Bucky. He spent so much time masturbating lately he was beginning to wonder if he was undergoing some kind of second sexual revolution. If you’d asked him a few months ago if he thought having a dick up his ass and wearing women’s lingerie was a turn on he’d have told you no but secretly gotten a hard on. But lately he couldn’t get out of bed without placing some kind of plug inside. He still remembered his first one barely bigger than his thumb, now he was sitting on quite the monster, four inches long and two inches wide with a vibrating head he’d programmed to go off at various intervals thought out the day. 

 

Speak of the devil, Tony’s hips rolled back and he quickly stifled a moan.He bit his lip and lowered his head to the table. 

 

Gregory turned looking at him with his disgruntled expression. “If you’re not going to help you might as well just go.” He motioned towards the door. He was clearly annoyed with his brother’s antics. 

 

Tony nodded his head keeping it buried in his arms as his hips slowly ground into the chair pushing that vibrating head into his prostate. He low key groaned when he went to stand quickly turning so hopefully Greg wouldn’t notice his hard on. That was the last thing he needed to explain to his older brother.  

 

Tony offered his brother a wave, “I’ll… I’ll….” he needed a moment as his movements slightly dislodged the vibrator causing it to shift into a slightly less comfortable position but at least it wasn’t pushing against his spot anymore. “I’ll be on a date… I might not be home till day after tomorrow…” He made his way towards the door trying to adjust the plug with his muscles.  Just as he reached the door Greg opened his mouth and Tony wanted to fucking scream. 

 

He paused and slowly turned moving to sit on the table near the door and using his hands to block his hard on. He sat just so readjusting the plug and whimpering as the vibration slowly died down against his prostate. 

 

“You know… You’ve really toned down the behavior lately… Howard and I both noticed…” Greg commented without turning to look up from his computer. If he had he’d have seen Tony rocking himself back and forth on the desk.  “We appreciate it…” He clicked a few times with his mouse then typed something before continuing. “So have the stress relief appointments been helping?” 

 

Tony shook his head, “Yeah…” He finally calmed down a bit now that the vibration had stopped. “Bucky’s been great… You’ll have to thank Sharon for recommending him…” 

 

Gregory nodded then shrugged, “What can I say… Her wife was from the same program and you saw what good she did for Sharon.” 

 

“Yeah… too bad Bucky’s basically married.” Tony sounded so put out and a bit breathless. Shit just this morning he’d awoken hard and wanting his pussy leaking lube from the night before around another plug dreaming of the two of them wrecking him. He had cried desperately into his pillow when he couldn’t seem to get off no matter how hard or soft his worked himself until he had given up on it in favor of a cold shower. 

 

Greg had been talking but Tony didn’t hear anything as his whited out for a moment too vividly imagining Bucky’s cock was inside of him instead of the dildo currently working his pussy.  

 

Greg rolled his eyes and went back to working ignoring the sound of his younger brother slipping from the room.  The smirk on his face said everything. He didn’t regret this one bit. Really this was the best solution… he’d hate to have to kill his own brother but if this hadn’t worked he might have had too. 

 

Tony made it to the bathroom just outside the lab. He ran inside and locked the door closed. “FUCK!” He cursed against the sink rutting his hips against the edge. He screamed when again he couldn’t get over the edge but at least his hard on wasn’t as oppressive as before. He slowly undid his pants and looked at the wet mix of precome splattered and spread across black lace and his smooth hairless crotch. 

Another shiver went up his spine as the vibrator began tingling again a much lighter interval and with every other step he took it would brush right up against him. He moaned into his arm and knelled knees spread on the bathroom floor.

 

His watch beeped a while later letting him know it was 10:00 and he would need to start preparing now if he wanted to make it to lunch date with Bucky and his boyfriend Steve. Begrudgingly he slowly worked the vibrator from his hole. He had to get going… 

 

He whimpered as the vibrator came free his pussy clenched and he groaned as lube slid down his pants leg. He imagined it was Bucky and Steve’s come and they’d spent the last hour fucking him while he was supposed to be working. 

 

Denied yet another orgasm Tony slowly got up and headed for the elevator, he had to get back to the penthouse so he could shower and change. He didn’t want to show up to the date with panties stained with precome and he had gotten a different vibrator for the date. 

 

\--

 

Tony fidgeted with his cloth napkin as he sat in one of the private rooms at the restaurant he had chosen. The room was secluded and the wait staff here knew how to handle confidential clients and the people they met with here. He checked his phone again looking at the time, they still have five minutes. Bucky had already text them they were coming but he had to be patient and wait. 

 

Bucky: Good boys can wait for us to come right? 

 

Tony: Of course. I can wait. 

 

Tony groaned in frustration he wanted to come so bad. He wanted them to be here so he could see them. He wanted to badly to see them. His dick ached for it. 

 

Tony had never been this painfully attracted to anyone much less two people before. He scrolled up to the text messages from two days ago. 

 

Bucky: Tony we’d love to have lunch with you. Steve is really excited to meet you. 

 

Tony: 😊

 

Bucky: 😉 Good Boy, I’m gonna call you right now is that okay? 

 

Tony: Yeah I’m free…   
  
Tony didn’t remember what they talked about but they’d been on the phone for nearly fifteen minutes before hanging up. It must have been about their date since he knew what restaurant he wanted to take them too and that he should get a new toy with a remote before the big day. It was normal to have something like that on a first date.  He had made sure to get it in Steve’s favorite color. 

 

Finally the hostess came to the door and after being allowed in introduced both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to Tony. 

 

Tony felt his dick jump at the sight of them. Steve was tall he’d known from the photos but in person. Tony just wanted to run his tongue all over the man’s broad shoulders and those arms. He worked hard to tear his eyes away from where that perfectly chiseled chest narrows into the perfect waist and those muscular legs clad in skinny jeans. Fuck!

 

The hostess saw herself out and once the door closed again Tony stood up his cloth napkin being held in his lap you his tented trousers. 

 

Tony didn’t even honestly notice. It was normal to be attracted to good looking people. 

 

Steve walked over and leaned down capturing Tony’s lips in a searing kiss his tongue working it’s way into the younger brunette’s mouth with an intensity that made Tony’s cock leak and pussy clench. 

 

“See Stevie… I told you he’d be your type…” Bucky said with a smile as the blonde worked the brunette back into his chair his hands cupping Tony’s cock and bubble butt. 

 

Bucky sat down and looked at the menu… 

 

Tony moaned into the older blonde’s mouth and bucked his hips into the ever present hand. The weight of it, the feel of it, the scent of Steve was all more than he could have ever imagined. How could he have even tried? 

 

He arched up as the blonde began kissing the side of his mouth and along his jaw. “Ah… Please!” Tony begged as the hands moved from his arousal and hip to his nipples.    
  
Steve’s large calloused hands roamed his clothed chest before his thumbs found their mark and began massaging his nipples into little erect pebbles. 

 

“I… I… cann.” Tony tried to form words as he hands buried themselves in Steve’s once perfectly slicked back hair. 

 

Bucky looked up from the menu into Tony’s clouded eyes and smiled. Latent triggers like this one were so useful at times like this. “Have you been a good boy?” he asked flipping over the menu casually. 

 

“YEEEEAHH!” Tony screamed when Steve undid the button’s on his shirt and took one of the erect pebbles into his mouth.  His tongue lapping over the delicate strings of red lace as it danced over Tony’s nipple. His hips pushed back into the chair the front of his pants had a damp spot from his hard on. 

 

“Have you been?” Bucky asked looking at his place setting seeing the little blue and white remote at the center of the table. A smirk came to his face. “Who’s a good boy?” 

 

“I… I… Iam!” He screamed out as Steve moved to abuse his other nipple pinching the one he abandoned as he sucked the other one between his lips. 

 

“Hey Steve, are you feeling like a salad for lunch?” Bucky asked nonchalant as he flipped the menu over again and snickered at the weak whimper that left Tony when Steve replaced his mouth with his other hand twisting both Tony’s sensitive nubs in his fingers. 

 

“Yeah… sounds good.” Steve replied blowing air over Tony’s erected nipples and smirking when the younger brunette groaned his hips arching up into the air. 

 

Tony looked a wreck. Pants tented, shirt open and glistening from Steve’s saliva on his nipples. His lightly tanned skin covered in a flush as his hairless body writhed at Steve’s touch. He cried out as the wet lace of his panties rubbed against his sensitive cock head. 

 

“Ple… pleeeeasse…” he begged head rolling back. “Paaaweeeaasssee.” He screamed pussy clenching around the plug inside. He collapsed forward onto Steve’s chest when the vibrator inside of him buzzed to life pressed right up against his prostate. 

 

Tony’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He offered no restriction as Steve carefully placed Tony chest down on the table pushing his knees up and apart.    
  
Bucky got up after a moment and stood beside Tony petting his face. “Wanna come Doll?” he asked laughing when Tony’s eyes snapped open and looked at him with this pleading clouded expression. 

 

Tony tried to speak but only a moan escaped as Steve lowered his pants and literally growled. 

 

“Bu… Buck it’s…” Steve looked at Bucky with his pained expression. 

 

Tony had worn a pair of sexy red and white lace panties with stars along the hip band. His pussy was dripping lube from the plug and the string attached to the plug was visible through the panties. 

 

Tony’s hips jerked and his knees gave out sending him flat into the table when Steve worked the panties down and pulled lightly on the cord. The only thing that saved him from hitting the table was the elastic of the panties in Steve’s hand. He cried out at the wedgie the panties gave him. 

 

“Wow…” Bucky said smiling. “All i said was pick out something cute in red and white… You take so well to your suggestions Tony.” Bucky praised rubbing Tony’s cheek. “Let’s see how good your mouth is shall we?” He asked carefully moving Tony’s head and unzipping his jeans. 

 

Bucky carefully rubbed his hardening member in his palm smearing the head with precome before motioning it towards Tony’s full lips.  He’d wanted Tony’s mouth on him for some time. 

 

Pierce had always warned Bucky to know your client very well. You never want to accidentally step on a trapped door. It can undo all your training. 

 

The moment the cock head touched Tony’s lips the young brunette jerked back clouded eyes becoming clear.  “NO!” he shouted starting to come up rapidly. He rolled onto his side away from Bucky and if not for Steve’s hold on him he might have flown off the table in his haste to escape. 

 

Tony’s head was starting to clear… where was he? He moaned as he began to register hands on his ass. What the fuck?! 

 

Bucky quickly took Tony’s hands into his and massaged the backs of them with his thumbs. “Let go Tony. You’re safe…” He kept his cool using a calm voice. “Let go Tony… You trust me…” He carefully lowered Tony back down. “You love having mine and Steve’s hands on you and you dream about it… This is all an amazing dream for you.” he continued watching the brunette’s eyes cloud over. “Just focus on our hands… My hands here and Steve’s on your pussy okay?” 

 

Tony groaned. His pussy clenched around the toy drawing a moan from Steve as his rough hands played with the delicate and sensitive skin around the plug. 

 

“That’s a good boy… You’re being so good… just relax.” He lead Tony all the way back down before letting go of his hands. He’d have to dig deeper into Tony’s sexual history if the idea of giving him a blowjob was powerful enough to nearly break his hold on him. It must have been something deeply traumatic… something even his employer might not have known about. 

 

“Put Tony back in his chair, leave his pants down and get under the table. It’s almost time to order.” Bucky ordered them. 

 

Steve got under the table as instructed after placing Tony back into his chair. Bucky pushed Tony in and went to take his own seat. He loved this table was rather small. Intimate in the private room. He could easily reach Steve’s perfect ass from his seat . 

 

He pressed the call button and ordered for the whole table. Three burgers with fries at an exuberant price and told her not to bring it for another half an hour. They’d be busy. The waitress didn’t say anything about Tony’s wrecked appearance knowing well the type of people who used these rooms. Mr. Stark had people here before. And if his shirt was lost it wasn’t so bad. 

 

She left not asking were the third member of their party had gone too. 

 

“Stevie…” Bucky commented pulling the tablecloth back to peer under the glass table. 

 

The blonde looked up at him with clouded blue eyes. 

 

Bucky got up and pulled Tony’s chair back placing the brunette’s smooth hairless legs on the table and anchoring him on the small of his back in the chair. “Lunch is here… enjoy.” 

 

Steve nodded as he licked along the plug in Tony’s ass enjoying the moans that slipped out of the brunette’s mouth. 

  
Bucky flicked the remote in his hand a few dials higher watching Tony’s dick return to attention straining, red and angry. It looked so cute dripping precum along its hard veins. 

Steve pulled the plug out with his teeth groaning as the copious amount of lube slide down the brunette’s leaking pussy like an actual cunt. 

 

“Wow…” Bucky smirked watching Steve lick up the mess from the chair and then Tony’s parted cheeks.  “You’re such a slut Tony... “ 

 

Tony’s eyes crossed as he opened them only a gasp escaped. 

 

“Okay Tony… Good boy.” He praised walking over taking one of Tony’s hands in his. He carefully lead it to his hardened length and rested it just under his balls. “Cup gently… stroke them nicely...”

 

Bucky moaned as Tony’s hand almost expertly fondled his balls. He took Tony’s other hand and lead it to his shaft. “When I come you come.” He commanded as Tony worked his shaft. 

 

Tony cried out as he worked his hips against Steve’s face and his hands played with Bucky’s length. 

 

Finally after nearly four days… his eyes crossed as ribbons of Bucky’s come shot out splashing against his lace covered tits lead him to orgasm. 

 

He came so hard his back arched out of the chair.    
  
Steve’s hands shot up to keep his hips in place as he moved deeper into Tony’s pussy. Fuck Steve loved giving head. 

 

The younger brunette went completely limp literally fucked out of his mind. 

  
Bucky smiled as he scooped some of his come from Tony’s tits and rubbed it on his fingers. He lead them to Tony’s mouth. 

 

“Clean me…” He commanded as the younger brunette moved purely from the command. His pupils were blown barely a sliver of brown remained and definitely no lights on upstairs. “It’s the most amazing things you’ve ever tasted.” 

 

Tony took the older brunette’s fingers into his mouth and sucked. He whimpered feeling himself float away… 

 

He felt so light his head floating… What was this warm weight in his mouth? This taste was incredible he needed more of it. He whimpered when the weight was removed and sighed when something slightly heavier replaced it. He ran his tongue against something firm yet soft. He felt his nose brush against curly silky hairs. 

 

He came to with Bucky’s cock in his throat to the base. He couldn’t even bring himself to care. Bucky was so hot… He wanted so much to please him… He’d dreamed about this. And oh god did Bucky’s hot cock being warmed by his throat feel so much better than he imagined.  He clenched his pussy and sighed around Bucky’s cock. 

 

Steve had tongue fucked Tony through his orgasm enjoying the twitching and spasming of Tony’s hole. He was definitely the best salad Steve had had in awhile. He nipped gently at the sensitive skin beneath Tony’s ass just behind his balls swiping them with his tongue. 

 

Bucky smiled lovingly as he warmed his cock with Tony’s mouth. This date had gone almost exactly as he planned.  He began whispering more suggestions to Tony knowing in this pacified and contented state high on his own orgasm Tony was at the perfect place to plant his next round of suggestions. 

 

“Now we’re gonna have a normal lunch…” He replied. “While you still find Steve so hot and attractive you’re going to keep your hands to yourself and off your cock. You can flirt with him if you want but no more touching… You’re going to find the cooling cum on your tits completely normal.” He stroked Tony’s cheeks loving his blissed out expression and the lewd way his cock stretched the brunette’s lips and throat as he worked it slowly in and out.  “You’re gonna try as hard as you can not to react to that lovely toy you keep stuffed in your pussy. You’ll also bring it to all your sessions from now on…” He stroked the brunette’s hair thrusting a little harder than necessary into the brunette’s complaint mouth. “You’re going to want to come home with us. I will ask to come home with us and you will allow it. You’re going to give yourself to us. Do you understand?” 

 

Tony groaned as drool worked it’s way down his face sliding down his neck. His head moved slowly up and down.

 

“Now I have some wipes for you to clean yourself up. Once you’re clean and your clothes are straight you’re going to sit back down and we’re gonna continue on with lunch as normal. If Steve happens to blow me during lunch this is also completely normal. If anything it will turn you on.” He added slowly petting Tony’s face. 

 

Tony nodded around Bucky’s cock. 

 

“Good boy, now take this load.” Bucky commanded coming into Tony’s awaiting throat. “Damn your throat makes the best cock warmer. You might even give Stevie there a run for his money.” 

 

Tony swallowed most of it but unlike Steve some spilled out. 

 

Bucky commanded Steve to clean up Tony’s face. 

 

The blonde left his knees and climbed into the blissed out brunette’s lap licking up Bucky’s cum and Tony’s drool and drawing the brunette into a hot smoldering kiss. 

 

After that Bucky suggested they both clean themselves up, the food was coming after all. 

 

Steve wiped his face and adjusted himself in his pants. He wasn’t allowed to come… Buck had said he couldn’t do that until he was inside Tony. Fuck he wanted to be inside the small brunette. His hole had felt so good around his tongue he couldn’t wait to feel it around his cock. 

 

Tony on the other hand allowed Steve to work that long thick vibrator back into his hungry pussy whimpering only slightly as the blonde’s hands came off of him and his pants were pulled back up and fastened.

 

Tony looked down at his shirt and paused, why was he messing with the buttons? “Oh sorry!” he said blushing. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Tony, I know Steve’s art talk can be quite the bore.” Bucky replied smiling as Steve let out an exasperated sigh.    
  


“Come on Bucky. You’re the one who told me he owned a real Rembrant!” Steve blushed. 

 

Tony nodded, “oh yeah… the family art collection is really taken care of by my mother and older brother… But yes… i think we have 2 or 3 of them… That name sounds familiar.” 

 

Not long after that a burger Tony didn’t remember ordering showed up and they ate. 

 

Honestly the date had been a definite success in Tony’s book. He continued making small talk with them and paid the bill when it came. He had invited them after all. 

 

Once they were standing there awkwardly looking at each other, at least he and Steve were. Bucky always seemed to know what to do and say. He laughed as a blush worked it’s way over Steve’s cheeks. 

 

“We’d like to know if you wanted to get coffee… at our place…” Bucky said pretending to sound hesitant. 

 

“Sure… I love coffee…” Tony replied without even thinking about it. “I’d love to…” 

 

Bucky smiled as they made their way towards the car. 

 

In the car Steve got into the driver’s seat and started up the car while Bucky sat in the backseat letting Tony warm his cock with his throat.  It was only a twenty minute drive home. More than enough time to train Tony to love taking him deep. He flicked the dial on the vibrator inside of Tony and smirked at the other’s whimper around his length. 

 

Life was good. Just the way Bucky liked it. Everything was exactly how he wanted it to be and it was just getting better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see happen in the bedroom? 
> 
> Also are you curious about anything else going on in this world. I'm debating Bucky taking his boyfriends... to see some of his friends...


	4. The Enemy Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s date with Steve and Tony does not go as planned and requires him to find an alternative method to get Tony into his bed. In the meantime we get introduced to the enemy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still dark as fuck everyone. If you’re still reading this deep in you know this... 
> 
> New Warning: NonCon/ non explicitly detailed rape/ mentions of past non con relationships.

It’s a memory so beautiful in Bucky’s mind he often has a hard time differentiating it from an actual dream. It well surpassed any fantasy he’d had about taking Steve’s virginity. He remembered every gasp and moan, every soft cry and pleading sound. Bucky had wanted his first time with Tony to be something like that but the experience was a complete 180 from what he was expecting. Really he should have known based on the young brunette’s previous anxieties around a simple suggestion. But the work around had been quick and Tony had no issues warming his cock on the ride back to his and Steve’s apartment. 

 

“God damn it!” Bucky snapped clearly losing his patience with Tony. 

 

The brunette in question had partially pulled himself back into a conscious state of mind. It was only partial but enough that he wouldn’t take any of Bucky’s suggestions sexual or otherwise. He and Steve had already had to calm Tony down from one massive panic attack that nearly brought Steve up due to concern. 

 

He clapped his hands and snapped his fingers. 

 

Both Steve and Tony collapsed onto the bed unconscious. The blonde collapsing to his side breathing even. The brunette fell back against the headboard still curled in on himself. 

 

Bucky needed a minute to collect himself. If he didn’t calm down he risked losing control of everything. This is not how he planned on his evening ending. He had not spent nearly three months breaking in Tony’s pussy just to lose it on some phantom memory. He was pissed and someone was going to pay for it. 

 

With an annoyed expression Bucky walked over and pat Tony on the head, “My poor beautiful boy someone hurt you didn’t t they?” He asked carefully carding his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Relax Tony… my voice relaxes you doesn’t it? Listen well pretty one… follow me down okay…” he continued massaging Tony’s scalp before moving to stoke his face. 

 

“ I’m going to count down from five. With each number I say you will grow calmer and move deeper into your subconscious. If you understand open your eyes and look at me.” 

 

Unfocused lust blown eyes opened to stare into Bucky’s Smokey blue. 

 

“ You’re such a good boy Tony…” he praised petting the brunette’s cheek. Then he began to count backwards from five at zero. Tony wouldn’t be able to tell you what happened next. 

 

Tony awoke with a start leaning against Steve’s shoulder. The older blonde was watching a documentary on TV while Bucky slept with his head on the blonde’s lap. 

 

“Welcome back.” Steve greeted with a warm smile as he carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair. His bright blue eyes turning to focus on Tony whom kept blushing. 

 

Tony was blown away by how attractive the blonde was. His wide shoulders and large hands. Tony barely suppressed a shiver as he licked his lips. But he couldn’t touch. Even if their date had gone well he was Bucky’s. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Steve had yet to take his eyes off Tony but offered him a sympathetic look. 

 

Tony took inventory. How did he feel? He hadn’t taken his own feelings into account for a while and had to pause. Why was that? His eyes crossed as he tried to think on it and came up blank. Almost like when the computer hit an error and reported back  **item not found** . 

 

“I don’t know..” Tony replied scratching his head. “ I really can’t seem to say…” 

 

Steve nodded, “ That’s how it feels sometimes… at least in the beginning. If you stick around long enough you might remember more…” 

 

Tony seemed confused. Steve’s words didn’t make a lot of sense to him. “What did I forget?” What the hell is happening? He asked himself clearly confused by oddly even to himself not concerned. He reached into his mind and thought back. 

 

The internal searching again returned :  **FILE NOT FOUND!**

 

Steve shook his head and pat Tony’s head affectionately. “You must really like Bucky. Anyone else would have already turned and run by now. Typically they don’t make it long enough to meet me.” 

 

Tony blinked hard feeling his eyelids become heavy under the blonde’s touch. Of course he liked Bucky. The brunette was insanely hot with his long hair always kept so meticulously tied back and those stormy grey eyes and that smile. He shook his head to clear it. “Yeah… but you two are married…” 

 

“Technicality really…” Steve replied still stroking Tony’s head affectionately his other hand continued to card through Bucky’s hair. “How much about today do you remember?” Steve asked making sure to keep on hand in Bucky’s hair.

 

The older brunette continued to snooze unaffected by their talking as the blonde gently carded his fingers through his hair. 

 

Tony tried to remember, what had they done today? Everything about today was really hazy and covered in a thick fog. He had this overwhelming feeling of fondness like he’d had a good time but he couldn’t remember any exact thing or recall a memory. Just underwhelming ideas of what had probably happened. 

 

“Nothing right?” Steve pat Tony’s head, “That’s because it’s a suggestion.” He waited a moment gently stroking along Tony’s face smiling when the brunette leaned forward into his touch. “You’ve spent a lot of time under Buck’s suggestion… Tell me…” He returned his hand to Tony’s hair. “What is it about James that you like? What keeps bringing you back?” 

 

Tony blinked unable to say anything. It felt like his mouth was full of cotton and his mind surrounded in fog. 

 

“It’s okay…” Steve’s words are spoken in a slow and gentle tone. “You don’t have to answer me today.” He continued petting Tony’s head with gentle but precise strokes. “Go back to sleep… when you wake up we’ll have dinner.” He promised with a smile that sent Tony back against the couch unconscious. 

 

—

Dinner was a pleasant affair filled with more talking than Tony can remember doing recently. It felt more like a traditional date with good conversation and easy smiles. He marveled at the connection Steve and Bucky had with one another. He enjoyed listening to their stories over a slice homemade banana toffee pie. He wondered how Bucky knew it was his favorite. 

 

Tony was starting to find Bucky and Steve more than just physically attractive. Bucky had a lot of sass and humor Tony really liked. Steve had this sternness and protectiveness that seemed to just project confidence. The two played so well of each other Tony had to remind himself again they were basically married. 

 

He couldn’t really explain his initial and extended happiness about sitting between the two of them on the couch making good conversation. Nor could he explain how restfully he’d slept sandwiched between the two of them on the couch clothes still firmly in place. He’d only had to get up twice to adjust his vibrator. He’d woken up hard like normal but nowhere near as wanton about it. 

 

He got a kiss on the cheek from both of them before departing promising to meet Bucky on Wednesday for their usual session and hoping out loud Steve might just come along. 

 

—

 

Bucky watched Tony leave and turned in time to see Steve putting on his running shoes. “Going for a jog?” 

 

Steve looked up tapping the tip of his shoe against the steps. “Yes. It’s Sunday… Sam and I go running every Sunday.” He explained offering his boyfriend a quick kiss then headed out the door jogging down the street. 

 

Bucky groaned. This was not how he’d planned on spending his Sunday morning. He’d imagined Tony’s warm mouth on him and hours of watching Steve eat their come out of Tony’s ass. But this is not what he has. He lets out a growl as he headed to the kitchen pulling out his work phone. He needed to speak to someone about this. He hadn’t considered someone else had possibly altered Tony in the past. 

 

—

 

“The Faustus Method isn’t used anymore, James. Pierce did away with it after taking over the organization years ago.” Natasha explained before taking a sip of her cup of tea. “Why are you asking about it?” 

 

“It’s the only possible explanation for what happened.” Bucky replied hand tightening around the plastic tumbler. 

 

“Ah, with Stark? I did think it was curious you called me after your date…” She trailed off as a blonde approached them. “Yes Sharon?” She smiled bright looking at her wife. 

 

The blonde was six months pregnant with their third child, her skin glowing as her belly slightly showed. She looked at James for a moment then turned back to her wife. “Clint and I are going to take the children to the park. The weather is nice today.” She informed Natasha. 

 

The redhead nodded, “Make sure to take a sweater for Pietro.” She waved them off. “What?” She asked catching Bucky watch Sharon go. 

 

“The Faustus Method isn’t used anymore?” He replied knowingly. 

 

“It isn’t applied outside of select situations anymore. Wasn’t that a personal favor to you?” She replied clearly remembering a panicked Bucky at her door telling her she had to help him get Sharon to stop looking for Steve. She was getting far too close to discovering the ‘truth’ about what had happened to her fiancee after all. 

 

“Fair.” Bucky trailed off taking another sip of coffee. “So how do I remove it? I know you’re experienced with it?” He looked up at the photo on the wall. It had been taken when the three of them completed Pierce’s training. “After all you’re the one credited with ‘fixing’ Brock.” 

 

Natasha took a long sip of tea. “Well-” 

 

\--

 

Tony laid on the couch in his office blinking up misty eyed at the recording screen of his phone as it captured his hips rolling shallowly into the overpriced leather as a moan escapes his tightly pressed lips. He bit the back of his hand in frustration. He wanted to see Bucky and Steve again. He wanted to show the two of them. 

 

He watched the red light blink and then saves the video. This was bold oh so bold but he was oh so needy. Especially after learning their warmth and this vivid dreams he had of Steve eating him out and the most intense orgasm of any wet dream he’d ever had. 

 

He pushed the save button and uploaded the video to Bucky’s private chat with him. 

 

12:05

 

Tony: 

 

_ This is inappropriate but I might need a house call or I’ll  have to call someone maybe…  _

 

12:10

 

Bucky: 

 

_ I can make for you in an hour. Shall I come to your job? Can’t have you back sliding into old habits. You’ve been such a good boy lately.  Calm down I’ll be there soon.  _

 

Tony groaned into his hand when he read the words. Bucky had noticed how hard he was trying. For some reason that meant more to him then the praising words his brother had said a few days prior. 

  
  


Tony quickly replied he’d be waiting. 

 

Tony was preparing to sit up when Pepper’s voice echoed from his desk intercom.

 

“Mr.Stark, Mr.Stane is here to see you. I’ve already informed him you’re not taking appointments.” 

 

“Since when has my boy not had time to see me? Tell her to let me in boy.”  Obie’s voice is clear over the intercom as the command echoed in Tony’s ears. 

 

“Let him in Pepper. Obie doesn’t need an appointment.” He felt himself speaking but couldn’t follow his own words. Suddenly everything seemed so far away. 

 

But this was a different kind of floating. It made his skin it and heart race like a scared rabbit. He felt like he should be fleeing but there was nowhere to go once Obie closed the door behind him. 

 

“Well there’s my golden goose.” The older man smiled in this leery predatory way. “Have you missed your uncle?” The man asked walking towards the brunette still stretched out on the couch. 

 

Tony felt himself slipping further away as Obie continued to talk. His pussy seemed to clench out of memory but nothing about it felt good.He let out a low groan of agony. He could almost feel the intrusion. 

 

Tony wanted to say something anything but no words came to him. It was almost like he’d lost his ability to speak. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Obie touched his shoulder and whispered, “Show me how much you missed me.” 

 

“Happy to comply.” Tony’s voice was flat and spoken from a well rehearsed  script. His eyes void of any consciousness as his  hands moved mechanically to Obie’s belt buckle. His tongue appeared to wet his lips. 

 

Just like he’d been taught. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you still want more? 
> 
> Bucky is on his way to Tony’s office...


	5. Happy To Comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... This story is about to take a rather expected and unexpected turn... 
> 
> This is the last chapter of the "base" story. Meaning everything up to this point is the same between the two spin offs. 
> 
> If you decide to read The Hypnotist Bucky Barnes Chooses Love you'll get one version of events. (Less dark with Bucky actually loving Steve and Tony) 
> 
> If you decide to read The Hypnotist Bucky Barnes Chooses Lust you'll get another darker more non-con and DARK as fuck series of events)
> 
> Please choose your adventure carefully and mind your triggers and the tags. 
> 
> Thank you for accompanying me on this insane ride if you choose to not read any further than these 5 chapters. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the beginnings of this rather intense and at times dark universe. 
> 
> Lokivsanubis
> 
> Bucky goes to Tony's office and sees the end results of Obie's visit. He handles it one of two ways.

Tony woke up laying on his desk with his pants around his ankles and his uncle standing between them. His lips tingle, his throat was sore and he had an odd bitter taste on his tongue. He tried to stand but Obie’s hand on his chest stopped him. 

 

“Oh, Golden Goose has someone else figured out you lay golden eggs?” Obie asked gently pulling on one of Tony’s perked nipples through his laced bra. “Tell me boy, who have you been whoring yourself out to while I’ve been gone? If you’ve become this needy.” He motions between Tony’s legs, the black lace lingerie on his hip barely concealed the gleam of a slim red and gold banded platinum cock ring snug against his base. 

 

Tony felt Obie’s large hand trace up his smooth hairless leg. The other man’s thick fingers trace the ring then nudge the vibrator within him pushing the head into his prostate. Tony shook his head. 

 

“Been good…” Tony mumbled as Obie squeezed his cock harshly. His eyes hazy and unfocused. Tony was still under. 

 

“Don’t lie to me boy.” Obie growled pulling the vibrator out and roughly shoving it back in. “Somebody has touched what belongs to me. Who was it? Who’d you lay a golden egg for?” 

 

Tony shook his head. Bucky’s words echoed in his mind. 

 

_You’ve been such a good boy._

 

He had been so good while Obie was gone. He has been good just as Bucky suggested.  He hadn’t whored himself out to anyone. The only person he’d came for was Bucky. Like he was supposed to. 

 

“Bucky and Steve…” He mumbled feeling himself going deeper. 

 

“Oh two of them? You’ve really outdone yourself this time.” he complained lowering his zipper. Time to remind you who you belong too. And you won’t change until you’ve seen them and they’ve seen I’ve painted your walls with my mark. You belong to me Tony. You were made for my cock and you will do as I say. Do you understand?”

 

_You’ll be a good boy until Steve or I touch you… you won’t have sex with anyone else do you understand? You definitely won’t come for anyone else until I tell you… not even yourself…_

 

Tony’s eyes began to water as he nodded, words escaping him. 

 

“Let’s leave them a surprise shall we?” Obie smirked as he snapped his fingers. 

 

Tony found himself floating it seemed just below the surface of things. He felt a cold sweat breakout as the vibrator was removed and the intrusion started. He could hear Bucky’s words. 

 

_You won’t have sex with anyone else do you understand?_

 

Tony paled as his hands clenched the edge of the table. Tears slowly fell from his hazy unfocused eyes. His mind was torn. Something else, the vibrator maybe, entered his body alongside Obie’s length. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he faded further away. 

 

He knew he had to comply with Obie’s wishes. And yet he wanted so badly to be good for Bucky. 

 

The more he tried to think about it the further he seemed to sink. Suddenly he was ten again and excited about going away for the weekend without his brother or parents. Just him and his godfather. His favorite uncle. The memory grays out as he remembers looking at a series of flashing images.

 

He groaned as he felt warmth penetrate his body and one of the items leave him. 

 

—

 

Bucky rode the elevator to the executive suites of Stark Tower humming a slight tune. He had learned a lot from Natasha this morning and was excited to try one of the removal techniques on Tony. 

 

The sooner he could figure out who had used the Faustus method on Tony the faster he could deal with the programming. The faster he delt with the programming the quicker he’d get to bury himself balls deep into Tony’s perfect heat. He groaned thinking about it. 

 

Tony’s lithe form spread by his cock while Steve fucked that perfect mouth of his. He felt the beginnings of arousal at just the idea of him and Steve spit roasting Tony. The image of Steve sketching in the living room naked with Tony warming his blonde’s cock with his greedy pussy while he read a book or watched TV. Coming home to that everyday after work would just be amazing. 

 

His fictive bubble popped the moment he got to Tony’s floor. 

 

Pepper was standing by the elevator talking with a tall bald man, Bucky recognized from the papers, as Obidiah Stane. They both turned when the elevator opened. 

 

The bald man offered Pepper a dismissing shrug. “Make sure I’m on Tony calendar for Wednesday.” 

 

“I’ve already told you.” Pepper began looking fairly flustered. “Tony’s wednesdays’ are booked solid. Between his relaxation sessions with Mr. Barnes in the afternoon and his work with the DOD and Gregory he is unavailable.” 

 

“Find a way to fit me in. I don’t care what time it is.” Obidiah replied turning when his phone rang. 

 

Obidiah was annoyed he could feel his control on his golden goose slipping and he was not about to let that happen. He’d spent too many years grooming Tony into his perfect toy to have someone else walk in and take him.

 

“Ah, Mr. Barnes. Tony didn’t tell me he requested your presence today.” Pepper turned all politeness returned. 

 

“I’ve told you so many times. Call me Bucky.” He offered with a smile. “Tony phoned about an hour ago. He’s having a bit of a rough day I take it?”

 

Bucky felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up and he turned to see the bald man glaring daggers into his back. “Can I help you?” He asked noticing how the man waved them both off and moved towards the elevator. 

 

“My secretary will be reaching out to you about Wednesday Miss Potts.” So much disrespect in so few words. 

 

“I apologize.” Pepper said turning to Tony’s calendar. “That was an unexpected meeting. Tony didn’t have any scheduled meetings all morning. Just a call into a video meeting this morning. Gregory and Mr. Stark are out of town. If he’s not feeling well he will likely skip the meeting we’re having at 3. Please feel free to take your time.” She concludes moving to take a phone call. 

 

Bucky nodded as she buzzed him into the office. He was not expecting what greeted him in Tony’s office. 

 

\--

 

In any other setting, Bucky walking into a room were Tony’s slim legs are thrown over the arms of plush leather chair, spreading his just so his pussy was in view would have been erotic and a complete turn on. But not here and not now. Bucky felt his anger rising. 

 

Tony’s head was resting back against the top of the chair as one of his hand’s furiously pumped his swollen cock and the other desperately thrust his vibrator within his body. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat, the air smelling of sex and that was definately not lube dripping from Tony’s used pussy. 

 

Blood was rushing in Bucky’s ears as he approached the younger brunette. 

 

Tony’s eyes were closed as he desperately worked himself whimpering low. 

 

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked reaching down and stilling the hand pumping Tony’s engorged dick. 

 

Tony began shaking his head and opened his mouth but no words escaped. He didn’t fight Bucky’s hold instead taking the hand off the vibrator and using that to stroke his cock as his hips began to move driving the vibrator into his body. 

 

“Use your words.” Bucky said his voice full of command.

 

“I can’t come… I can’t… Please…” Tony begged clearly deep under. 

 

Bucky turned his head to the side. Of course he couldn’t. Bucky knew that and so did Tony. He had expressed during the waking parts of his treatments that he’d ‘lost’ the ability to orgamism outside of very specific sexual dreams. 

 

“Do you know who I am?” Bucky asked testing his theory. 

 

“Master, I can’t… Please.” Tony plead hands working his member seemingly raw. “Plea-”

 

Bucky clapped his hands and snapped his fingers.

 

**

 

This is where the choose your own adventure part of this story begins….|

 

Welcome to the hypnotist Bucky multiverse lol…   
  
Dark and Twisted with graphic triggers like Non-Con, mind break, objectification, de-humanization [Click Here For the Dark Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372240)  
  
Less Dark and Twisted with more loving smut deep in the Dub-con territory. [Click Here for The Less Dark Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372237)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see more of this world? Perhaps a chapter about Stucky or maybe that lunch date were Tony's gonna be so hard he'll have a hard time even ordering food. lol... Please let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
